


Soulmates, But Not Really

by JJ_Smith



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes soulmates aren't all that amazing. Kadam endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates, But Not Really

From a very young age Kurt has been in love with the romance of soulmates. He loves how there’s one person out there for everyone. One person you’re destined to be with.

His mother used to show him his father’s name that was on her right wrist in black ink. Kurt would look at it in awe. His parents were soulmates, they would never get divorced, like Stephen’s parents had. Kurt would always have both his parents.

When his mother dies, it’s hard on Kurt. It’s even harder on his father. The man has lost his soulmate, and Kurt doesn’t know how to comfort him. Even though Kurt wants to know more about soulmates, he never brings it up again, to avoid hurting his father.

Several years later, when Kurt’s thirteen, he nervously asks his father for permission to buy a leather bracelet. It’s tradition to cover up the name of your soulmate with a leather band until you meet them. The name is supposed to be a secret until that day. Kurt doesn’t have his name yet, but he knows it’ll happen in the next couple of years and he wants to be prepared.

The first in Kurt’s class to show up with a bracelet Rachel, though Kurt suspects she’s faking it. Kurt doesn’t get his until a few weeks after his fifteenth birthday. He wakes up with an itching feeling on his right wrist. Kurt jumps up and turns on the light to examine his wrist. Maybe it’s just an itch and not a sign that he’s getting the name of his soulmate. It happened a year ago, but not today. Today there is already a faint outline of a name. It’s not clear enough yet to read, but Kurt knows that’ll happen over the course of the day. Kurt gets the leather bracelet from his desk and puts it on proudly.

When Kurt sees his father downstairs he holds out his arm. “Look! I’m getting my name!” he says excitedly.

Burt smiles proudly. “You’re growing up so quickly. It seems like just yesterday I got your mother’s name on my wrist. Can you read it yet?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Not yet, but hopefully in a few hours.”

Throughout the day Kurt slips out of class to check his wrist in the privacy of the bathroom. He can read the first letter by lunch, a ‘B’. Kurt immediately starts going over every name he knows that starts with a B. Slowly his soulmate’s first name becomes clear, Blaine, and by the time Kurt goes home he also has a last name; Anderson.

Blaine Anderson, his soulmate. Kurt can’t stop smiling all evening. He knows his soulmate’s name. And, just like Kurt had suspected, it’s a guy’s name. He isn’t looking forward to telling that part to his father, but for now he chooses to be happy about knowing Blaine’s name.

Meeting Blaine is as happy, romantic, and wonderful as Kurt imagined. He’s visiting Dalton to spy on their glee club. He meets Blaine on the stairs. Blaine looks so handsome in his uniform and when he smiles at Kurt it’s the most beautiful smile Kurt has ever seen. Kurt falls in love at first sight, before even knows his name.

“Blaine Anderson,” Blaine says, holding out his hand.

Kurt can feel his heart skip a beat. No wonder he fell in love at first sight, this is Blaine. Kurt gives Blaine a smile and shakes his hand. “Kurt Hummel,” he says.

A look of understanding crosses over Blaine’s eyes and his smile widens. “Kurt Hummel, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

Kurt melts, those are the perfect words to hear from your soulmate when meeting them for the first time. What happens next feels like it comes straight out of one of the romance novels Kurt loves reading. Blaine leads him to a common room where he and his glee club sing ‘Teenage Dream’, a song that Blaine dedicates to Kurt. It’s absolutely perfect.

Afterwards Blaine takes Kurt out for coffee and the two spend hours getting to know each other. When they realize how late it’s gotten, Blaine asks Kurt out for dinner as well. Kurt sends a text to his father to tell the man that he won’t be at dinner and then he’s ready to go on his first official date with his soulmate.

During dinner Blaine and Kurt take off their bracelets for the first time. Kurt tears up when he sees his name on Blaine’s wrist, he really has found his soulmate. Blaine reaches out and traces the black letters that spell out his name on Kurt’s wrist. That evening, when Blaine drops Kurt off at home, Kurt gets his first kiss. It’s chaste and wonderful. Kurt practically floats into his house. The lack of his bracelet is enough to tell Burt what has happened.

At first their relationship is as perfect as their first meeting. Kurt transfers to Dalton, with some financial help from Blaine’s parents. Kurt and his father are reluctant to accept it at first, but Mr. and Mrs. Anderson explain that they want their son to be happy and Blaine will be much happier if Kurt is safe at Dalton, instead of at McKinley.

Even though Kurt isn’t completely comfortable with Blaine’s parents paying part of his tuition, Dalton is his dream school. He is no longer bullied; he’s even popular. It doesn’t take Kurt long to figure out that the entire school loves Blaine, and because he’s Blaine’s soulmate he’s loved as well. Dalton couldn’t be any more different from McKinley.

Even the glee club is popular, and whenever they perform the rest of the students actually enjoy it. It’s like heaven to Kurt.

A year passes, and Kurt is perfectly happy with Blaine at Dalton. He does have a few minor issues with their relationship, but Kurt brushes them away quickly. Blaine’s his soulmate so it’ll all work out in the end. It’s just a little annoying that Blaine always wants the spotlight.

Several months before Kurt is due to graduate and move to New York, Blaine starts getting distant. At first Kurt doesn’t think much of it. Besides, he’s busy with his applications. He even helps Rachel with hers and talks her out of applying to just one school. It makes Kurt glad that he goes to a better school than McKinley, he doesn’t even want to think about what might have happened if he only applied to his dream school.

When Kurt is all done with his applications and he has to wait for a response, he does notice how distant Blaine has gotten. Kurt tries to reach out, he really needs Blaine’s support right now, but he hardly gets a response. It takes some help from the other Warblers to figure out what’s wrong; Blaine’s upset over Kurt leaving. Kurt assures Blaine that it’ll only be a year, and a year is nothing when they’ve got forever together. They’re soulmates and they’ll work it out.

They make up and Blaine’s there for Kurt again. When Kurt gets the news that he got into NYADA, Blaine’s there to celebrate with him, even if he’s a little upset over Kurt leaving. That summer the two spend as much time together as possible, but the time comes that Kurt has to leave. It’s difficult leaving Blaine, but he manages. School is a welcome distraction from missing Blaine and it keeps him very busy.

A month after Kurt moves to New York, Blaine comes by for a surprise visit. At first Kurt’s thrilled to see Blaine again, but all too soon the trip turns sour; Blaine cheated. He makes some excuse about missing Kurt and how they’re soulmates, but Kurt doesn’t buy it.

Suddenly their perfect relationship doesn’t seem so perfect any more. As Kurt looks back at the time they spent together, he sees more and more cracks in their perfection. He begins to notice how possessive Blaine has been over him. Whenever they held hands, Blaine would trace a finger over his name. Blaine would always get upset when someone flirted with Kurt, but when someone flirted with Blaine it was no problem at all. Kurt never noticed it before, but now he can’t stop thinking about it. As much as it breaks his heart, Kurt breaks up with Blaine.

The break up causes quite a scandal, it’s far bigger than when Kurt confessed that his soulmate was a boy. Blaine keeps calling to beg Kurt to take him back. And it’s not just Blaine, their friends chime in as well. Even Kurt’s father is eager to remind Kurt of how special it is to have a soulmate.

When Kurt goes home for Christmas, Blaine’s invited for dinner as well. It hurts, but Kurt keeps insisting that he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with Blaine. At least not right now.

Going back to New York is like a breath of fresh air. He isn’t constantly surrounded by people who want to force him to take Blaine back. On New Year’s Eve Kurt puts his bracelet back on. The first picture he posts on Facebook where the bracelet is visible has a storm of hateful comments towards him.

Kurt keeps his head high, though, and ignores all of them. He’s in charge of his own life, no matter how unorthodox his choices are.

In January Kurt runs into a man who will change his life. Kurt’s desperate to be back in a show choir again, and when he looks through the different posters he meets Adam Crawford. Adam is handsome, cute and British. It doesn’t take much convincing for Kurt to agree to check out his club; The Adam’s Apples.

The Apples are completely different from the Warblers, and they remind Kurt a little of the New Directions. He instantly feels at home and he’s welcomed with open arms. Adam especially is eager to welcome Kurt among them, and there’s quite a bit of flirting going between them. A week later Kurt gathers all his courage and asks Adam out on a date.

Dating Adam is so different from dating Blaine. Adam always makes sure that Kurt doesn’t put himself down and he’s quick to compliment Kurt on his appearance, his talent and many other aspects. Adam is sweet and kind and Kurt spends a lot of time at the apartment he shares with his best friend, Annie. Adam’s best friend is amazing, and she quickly becomes one of Kurt’s close friends as well. It isn’t long before Kurt spends more time at Adam’s apartment than at his own dorm room. There’s one thing that weighs heavily on Kurt’s heart, though; Blaine’s name on his wrist.

Two months after they start dating Kurt finally decides to bring up Blaine. They’re at Adam’s apartment, side by side on Adam’s couch, like they are most afternoons.

“Adam, we need to talk,” Kurt begins. “You’re not my soulmate.”

Adam lets out a laugh. “I am aware of that, Kurt. I can read and unless your name has a very peculiar spelling, it’s not on my wrist.” Adam becomes a little more serious than as he turns to Kurt. “Have you met your soulmate?” he asks.

Kurt nods. “I did, he’s my ex.” Kurt braces himself for the same reaction he always gets; anger and disbelief at how he could ever break up with his soulmate.

“You broke up with him? Wow… you don’t hear that often,” Adam says, without even a hint of anger in his voice. “Do you still love him?”

Kurt doesn’t quite know how to answer that. He’s a lot happier without Blaine, but there’s a part of him that still loves Blaine. “I… It’s complicated,” he answers softly.

“Listen, I care about you, I might even love you,” Adam says. “I’m not going to be your rebound while you and your soulmate go through a rough patch.”

“You’re not a rebound,” Kurt assures him. “I’m done with Blaine. He hurt me too much. But… what about your soulmate? Will you leave me when you find him?”

Adam smiles. “Kurt, I already know my soulmate, and so do you. It’s Annie. We’ve known each other since we were young. Dating was spectacularly bad for us. We couldn’t keep a straight face.”

“Wait, so you’re best friends with your soul mate?” Kurt asks. It’s strange to hear that there’s someone else who isn’t dating his soulmate. Sure, Kurt has read about it happening, but he’s never met anyone like him.

“Yep. We’re much happier this way,” Adam confirms.

Kurt feels relief after that conversation. Not only does Adam accept the fact that Kurt isn’t with Blaine, he’s also not dating his own soulmate.

Everything seems perfect, until Kurt has to go back home to hear if his father’s chemo is working.

Blaine is constantly around, talking about how they’re soulmates and they can work things out. His father’s also pressuring Kurt to get back together with Blaine, he even brings up Kurt’s mother in their conversation. Burt tells Kurt about how they had a rough patch as well, but they came out stronger than ever.

Kurt knows he has Adam waiting for him back in New York, he knows Adam cares about him, but it’s so tempting to just get back together with Blaine. It’s too tempting. Kurt hesitantly agrees to start dating again. When Blaine takes things a bit too far too soon and proposes in front of all their friends and family, Kurt feels like he has no choice but to say yes.

For a little while everything seems perfect again. Even though Kurt misses Adam terribly, and they fight they had when Kurt told Adam that he’d gotten engaged will be one he’ll remember for a long time; he is happy.

That happiness is short-lived, when Kurt goes back to New York, Blaine expects him to pay attention to him constantly. Barely an hour goes by where Blaine doesn’t call and/or texts Kurt. When Kurt is too busy to answer, either because of school or work, Blaine gets angry. At one point he even threatens to cheat on Kurt again.

That’s the moment that Kurt decides that enough is enough. He takes off his engagement ring, puts his leather bracelet on again and ignores all calls and texts from Blaine. He sends the ring back to Blaine, with a note explaining that they may be soulmates, but that doesn’t mean Kurt will be treated like crap.

Kurt doesn’t go back to the Apples. He treated Adam horribly; after promising not to use Adam as a rebound, he did just that. Kurt misses them all terribly, though, especially Adam. At the end of the school year the club has a performance; Kurt decides to go. He sits in the back. There’s no need for Adam or the others to see him. It’s amazing to watch. The group has such spirit and they work so well together. Before long Kurt is so caught up in the performance, that he’s no longer concerned with being seen. That comes to bite him in the ass when he doesn’t leave early enough and when the lights go on he locks eyes with Adam.

Kurt flashes him a weak smile, which Adam returns. Probably just to be polite, Kurt reckons. Kurt considers slipping out of the room with everyone else, but he decides against it. He needs to talk to Adam and apologize for the way he treated him.

When Kurt approaches him, Adam does not seem happy at all to see him.

“Doesn’t your fiancé mind you being here?” he asks before he catches sight of the leather bracelet Kurt’s wearing again. “Oh…” he says.

Kurt smiles awkwardly. “Turns out I was right the first time in leaving Blaine. I’m sorry, I swear you weren’t my rebound. The pressure was… it doesn’t matter; I was a jerk to you.”

“I know a thing or two about pressure to be with your soulmate,” Adam confesses. “I guess I can’t completely blame you for what happened.”

“You should. I’m old enough to make these decisions on my own and not blindly follow my father’s wishes,” Kurt says. “I loved being with you, Adam. You made me feel so much better than Blaine used to. I shouldn’t have left you like that.”

Adam shrugs. “I’m used to it.”

That breaks Kurt’s heart. Adam is such a sweet guy, he shouldn’t have to be used to this. “You guys were really good,” Kurt says, attempting to change the subject.

“We miss our best singer,” Adam says. “You should come back.”

Kurt blushes at being called their best singer. The Apples have got some serious talent, and to be considered the best of them is amazing. “You want me back?”

Adam nods. “And even if I didn’t, I’m graduating in the fall. I could put up with you for that long.” There’s a slight teasing tone to his voice; it gives Kurt hope.

“Oh, how noble of you,” Kurt teases back.

“It’s a British thing,” Adam replies with a smile on his face. “Born to be noble.”

Kurt can feel his heart skip a beat. Adam doesn’t completely hate him; he might actually have another chance with him.


End file.
